Kyle's Girls
by eBayaNgel2000
Summary: Bebe and Kyle are dating, but now, Wendy Testaburger, Kyle's best friend's ex, develops a crush on Kyle and could threaten her and Bebe's friendship. Rated T for language, possible sensuality and thematic elements KylexWendy  BebexKyle


Notes: This is in the future and all the kids are 17. I do not own any of South Park characters.

Chapter One: Kyle's Date With Wendy

"Hey Stan," said Kenny McCormick. "Where's your girl?"

"Wendy Testaburger dumped me again," said Stan Marsh, looking down at the ground.

"Sorry to hear that," said Kyle Broflovski.

"Well, it wasn't your fault. It was that skinny bitch's," said Eric Cartman.

"Hmmm… I guess you're right," said Kenny. "Anyways, why'd she dump you?"

"She found out me and Powder are dating and she hates me now. I mean Wendy, not Powder," said Stan.

"I'm going out with Bebe Stevens now," said Kyle.

Cartman spit out his soda in shock. "That blonde? She's such a dumbass!"

"Just because she's blonde doesn't mean she's dumb," said Stan. "Kenny's blonde and he's pretty smart."

"OK, Paris Hilton, on the other hand, is, dumb," said Cartman.

"True."

"Hey, there's Wendy sitting over there by herself. I'm gonna go sit next to her," said Kyle.

"Wouldn't Bebe be jealous?"

"No."

"You sure?" said Kenny. "I mean, if you start hanging out with your girlfriend's best friend, you're bound to start, well, kissing her."

"That's bullshit," said Kyle.

"Says who? That happened to me once," said Cartman.

"With who?"

"I dated Wendy once, then I hung out with Esther, her friend, and next thing you know, they both dumped me."

"Cartman has a point, Kyle. It really could happen and we don't want Bebe to dump you," said Stan.

"I don't care what you guys say, it won't happen. Screw you guys, I'm gonna sit next to Wendy," growled Kyle, then he walked to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy," said Kyle.

"What are you doing here?" said Wendy, looking up.

"Well, I feel kinda sorry for you since you and Stan are over…may I sit down?" said Kyle.

Wendy gave him a confused look. "Yee-ah…"

Then Kyle sat next to Wendy. It took 10 minutes for Kyle to say something because if he said the wrong thing, he'd be screwed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" said Kyle.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place after school," said Wendy.

_Oh, goddammit, _thought Kyle. _If Bebe finds out I was hanging out with her best friend after school, we're over and she'll want Stan instead. I'll just say yes and we can hang out after school at her place._

"Yes."

"Very well then."

"I'll see you at 3:00."

"Bye."

Then Kyle went to dump his tray and saw that Bebe text messaged him. It said:

Do u wanna meet aftr scool 2day?

XOXO, B.S.

Then Kyle wrote to her:

No… I can't I'm hanging out with Chef today. Luv you. Kyle

Then Kyle went over to Chef in the cafeteria.

"Hello there, Kyle," said Chef.

"Hey Chef," said Kyle.

"How's it goin'?"

"Bad."

"Why bad?"

"You know Bebe Stevens?"

"Yes."

"Well, you know her best friend, Wendy Testaburger?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm hanging out with her after school…."

"What's your point?"

"Well, I'm Bebe's boyfriend and I'm hanging out with her best friend."

"Oh, I get it. You're hanging out with your girlfriend's best friend…well I think I can help on that one. You can't do any PDA and you can't talk about Bebe behind her back."

"How do you know all that stuff?"

"It's a long story…"

"Thank you Chef."

"Anything else you want me to help you with?"

"Is it true that once you start hanging out with your girlfriend's best friend, you get attached to her and wind up losing your girlfriend?"

"Uh….maybe I should tell you in song."

"That won't be necessary."

"See you around then."

Then it was 3:00. Kyle sat next to Bebe.

"So, you hangin' with Chef after school?"

"Huh? Oh that. Yeah I am, why?"

"It said that on your text message you sent me."

"Oh yeah. Oh there's the stop, see you Bebe."

Then they kissed and Kyle walked off the bus and made sure Bebe wasn't watching so he could go over to Wendy's. He rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" said Mrs. Testaburger.

"Is Wendy home?"

"Yes. Just a minute. Wendy, a boy is here to see you."

"Hi Kyle."

"Hey Wendy. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"I'm going grocery shopping, can you two watch the house?"

"Yes," said Kyle.

Then Wendy's mom left and it was just the two of them.

"Let's watch Terrence and Phillip," said Kyle.

"OK."

Then Kyle turned the channel.

"Hey Phillip, why is 6 afraid of 7?" said Terrence.

"I don't know. Why?"

Then Terrence let out a foghorn fart and they guffawed.

Wendy turned off the TV. She didn't really like Terrence and Phillip as much as her ex. For some strange reason, Wendy planted a huge kiss on Kyle's lips.

"Wendy, what was that for?"

"Nothing."

"You screwed me over, Wendy. You didn't ask me to come over to chat, you just wanted to make out with me. Screw you Wendy, I'm going home."

Then Kyle got up and went back home.

"Where are you going?" said Officer Barbrady.

"I'm just going home."

"Move along."

To be continued…..


End file.
